Dime Que Me Quieres
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke: No sé que tiene, pero despierta algo en mí, cada día la veo pasar y tengo que decírselo. Hinata: Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así y aunque sé que no está bien, voy a hablar con él. Un song-fic que se me esta ocurriendo en mi loquera espero que lo disfruten. Completamente SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Dime Que Me Quieres**

**Capítulo 1**

En el centro comercial, estaba esperando a mi novio ya que me había pedido que fuera con él a buscar algo que quería. No le había puesto atención en lo absoluto, no era que su conversación se me hiciera interesante. Solamente estaba a su lado por el simple hecho de que era conocido como un chico algo problemático; y eso me gustaba bastante de él. Era bastante rebelde por lo que fue que me llamo la atención, luego lo empecé a conocer más y me había dado cuenta de que era justo el tipo de persona que me llamaba la atención pero solamente en la actitud. El ser impulsivo, alocado, rebelde y algo malicioso había hecho que lo sedujera y estuviera en esa relación. Pero ahora después de un año y medio se me hacía sumamente aburrido, había empezado a cambiar se comportaba cada vez mas empalagoso conmigo haciendo que me aburriera; pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien más interesante antes de botarlo y conseguir mi siguiente presa. Llevaba ya más de una hora esperando por lo que me estaba volviendo loca; no me gustaba que me hicieran esperar. Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso y empecé a fumar mientras veía con fastidio quienes entraban y salían del lugar. Pude ver como mi novio llegaba corriendo por lo que apague lo poco que me quedaba del cigarrillo, me cruce de brazos y lo mira con reproche. Era rubio de ojos azules, bastante alto y fornido. No es que fuera mi tipo…a decir verdad fisicamente no me atraía por lo que limitaba nuesto contacto al mínimo. Me regalo una sonrisa que si me hubiera sido posible hubiera vomitado.

-Sabes como odio que me hagas esperar. ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste más de hora y media?-no era celosa pero si odiaba que me hicieran perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento Hinata, había demasiado trafico. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.-beso mi mejilla en un acto muy cariñoso cosa que odiaba con todo el alma.-¿Entramos?-

-Espero que el tiempo que perdí aquí haya válido la pena.-me puse de pie y empecé a caminar, al notar que no me seguía me voltee para verlo ahí quieto.-Muevete Naruto…tu eras el que quería venir no yo.-segui caminando pero pareció no hacerme caso.-¡Naruto!-

-Lo siento Hina.-corrió para alcanzarme.

Rodee los ojos mientras entrabamos, no entendía que era lo que le había visto. Era realmente aburrido, empalagoso, cursi y soso; simpelmente ya me aburría. Entramos a una tienda de música y por lo menos podría pasearme como era debído y distraerme. Lo deje solo en una sección que no era para nada mi estilo, no podía creer que estaba a lado de un sujeto tan…ni siquiera la palabra romántico le quedaba iba mas allá de sus espectativas. Estuve entretenída leyendo los titulos de los discos que me parecían más interesantes, estaba a punto de tomar uno nuevo cuando vi una mano que lo tomo primero. Voltee a ver a esa persona con despreció, se había dado cuenta de que yo tenía planeado tomarlo y no le había importado. Me quede pasmada al ver a quien me había topado.

**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente  
Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre  
Sé que ésto es difícil, es algo complicado  
Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano**

Era sumamente guapísimo, una tez blanca, cabello negro alborotado de forma natural y unos ojos que podían hipnotizar con solo voltearlo a ver de reojo; nunca me había sentido como en ese momento; sentí mis mejillas arder. Intente tranquilarme ya que era una sensación nueva para mi y no sabía como manejarlo. Me volteo a ver y sentí que me sonrojaba cada vez más. Pude ver como se me quedaba viendo, para al ver que no le decía algo, me sonrió y sentí mi corazon palpitar un poco mas rápido y se dió la vuelta.

-Oye espera.-le dije cuando había dado dos pasos.

-¿Si?-su voz era sumamente sexy.

-…-intente recuperarme rápidamente.-¿Podría ver rápido ese CD? Quiero ver si ese es el que me falta.-

-Si seguro.-me lo dio.-¿Vienes sola?-pregunto pareciendo desinteresado.

-Se puede decir que casi.-me dedique a observar la caja.

-Es una lástima.-parecía divertido.-¿Vienes seguido por aquí?-

-No, no es algo que me agrade lo suficiente.-

-¿Entonces que es lo que te gusta hacer?-

-No creo que sean cosas que te interesen.-jugué un poco con mi cabello.-Me gustan cosas que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gustan.-

-¿Cómo qué?-parecía interesado.

-Varías cosas.-eso me encantaba.-Bueno gracias, ya este disco ya lo tengo. Debo irme.-me dí la vuelta.

-Oye espera.-

-¿Sí?-lo vi mientras sonreía.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a verte?-

-Claro.-

-Pasame el número de tu móvil.-saco el suyo.-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Seguro, igualmente pasame el tuyo. Soy Hinata.-le mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

-Sasuke.-

Intercambiamos los números y me fuí; era bastante interesante el poder conocer a una persona tan intrigante como lo había sido él. Naruto salió con una pequeña bolsa después de unos minutos. Al ver que mi humor había cambiado se me acerco para poder darme un beso. Como siempre mantuve los labios cerrados y fruncí el ceño; no era algo que me facinara. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke viendome de la misma manera al igual que yo vi como alguien le tomaba la mano. A decir verdad no puse atención en quien era, relamente quería salir de ahí. Jamás había pensado en que podría ponerme nerviosa al ver a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer, haba algo en él que me había llamado la atención, sin saber realmente que era.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

La ví, cuando empezo a caminar por el pasillo de música electrónica. Era realmente bella. Cabello negro largo peinado con unas hermosas ondas que aun así hacia que cayera graciosamente hasta su cintura. No la perdí de vista en ningun momento; por alguna extraña razón me llamo la atención más de lo que me había admitido a aceptar. Mi trance se rompió al sentir que me tomaban la mano por lo que voltee a ver a quien estaba a mi lado. Vi a Sakura que me sonreía para poder abrazarme del brazo. La voltee a ver dándole una pequeña sonrisa; era mi mejor amiga desde que podía recordar y siempre había sabido que estaba enamorada de mi, por lo que se me había hecho fácil empezar una relación con ella; por lo menos era lo que creía.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-Solamente te quería dedir que voy a ir al pasillo de baladas. ¿Nos vemos en media hora?-

-Seguro.-

Ella sabía perfectamente que no la quería como ella realmente lo esperaba; más no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Al parecer solo se conformaba con que la quisiera a mi manera.

**Hay una chica que me gusta desde que la vi  
Jamás pensé que ahora mismo estaría así**

Volví a buscar a esa persona que seguía en mi mente. La ví leyendo algunas canciones pero parecía bastante frustrada o más que anda molesta. Me le acerque poco a poco, nunca me había me pasado algo asi pero era una extraña sensación que me gustaba poder experimentar. Vi que estaba a punto de tomar el próximo disco por lo que lo tomé antes de que lo hiciera, solamente quería una simple conversación con ella. Me di la vuleta al ver que era exactamente que era el disco que estaba buscando; aunque realmente me estaba arrepintiendo de no hablar con ella.

-Oye espera.-me dijo cuando había di dos pasos.

-¿Si?-sonreí al saber que no había pedido la oportunidad.

-¿Podría ver rápido ese CD? Quiero ver si ese es el que me falta.-

-Si seguro.-se lo pasé.-¿Vienes sola?- necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz.

-Se puede decir que casi.-no me volteo a ver por lo cual me preocupe. ¿Acaso estaba con alguien?

-Es una lástima.-estaba divertida.-¿Vienes seguido por aquí?-

-No, no es algo que me agrade lo suficiente.-

-¿Entonces que es lo que te gusta hacer?-me estaba agradando esa conversación.

-No creo que sean cosas que te interesen.-jugo un poco con su cabello.-Me gustan cosas que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gustan.-

-¿Cómo qué?-estaba muerto de curiosidad.

-Varías cosas.-Bueno gracias, ya este disco ya lo tengo. Debo irme.-se dio la vuelta.

-Oye espera.-no quería que se fuera.

-¿Sí?-me sonrió.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a verte?-

-Claro.-

-Pasame el número de tu móvil.-lo saqué rápidamente.-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Seguro, igualmente pasame el tuyo. Soy Hinata.-

-Sasuke.-

**Me siento bien, con ganas de saber de ella otra vez  
Debe ser especial porque lo noto en la piel**

Nos pasamos los números y cada uno nos fuimos por diferentes caminos. Fui rápidamente a pagar el CD e inmediatamente después de eso fui a buscar a Sakura; yo ya debía de irme ya que se suponía que iba a ver unas cosas con mi hermano. La vi y realmente me alegre de que ya había comprado lo que había estado buscando. Salimos y me quede realmente sorprendido al ver a Hinata siendo besada por un sujeto. No era de esperarse que estuviera saliendo con alguien; ella era muy linda y no debía de pasar desaprcibida por nadie. Me volteo a ver y parecía sorprendida por lo que se fue rápidamente siendo seguida por él.

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la había visto, y por más lo intentaba no dejaba de pensar en ella. Esa hermosa chica que había conocido en un momento casual, quería verla de nuevo, calmar aquella ansiedad de saber de ella. Un día caminando por mi calle algo llamo mi atención, voltee a ver hacia el otro lado de la acera y me sorprendí el verla salir. No tenía idea de que era mi vecina y me sorprendía el no haberla visto antes. Sentí mi corazón latir freneticamente, quería por lo menos estar cerca de ella. Me atravese la calle y vi como me volteaba a ver por lo que pude sentir que yo me sonrojaba y en ella se vio más obvio; por lo menos me había dado cuenta de que no le era indiferente lo que realmente me gustaba.

**Ayer la miré al pasar y supe que había algo  
Entre ella y yo surgen cosas y eso no puede negarlo  
No puedo evitarlo, no puede esquivarme, vamos a encontrarnos**

-Hola.-dijo cuando nos encontramos.

-Hola.-

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-parecía curiosa.

-Vivo unas casas más atrás.-dije sin importancia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?-me sonrio.

-Yo igualmente pregunto lo mismo.-

-Puede haber sido porque nuestros horarios no coincidian.-

-Si, debe de haber sido.-estaba tan nervioso que decidí meter las manos en los bolsillos.-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien.-empezo a jugar con su cabello.-¿Y tú?-

-Bien.-

-¿Me dejarías algun día invitarte un helado?-hable rápidamente para no perder el hilo de la conversación.-Claro como amigos, no quisiera tener problemas con tu novio.-

-…-pareció algo molesta.-Claro, pero…no tienes porque preocuparte, Naruto no tiene por que molestarse. ¿No sé como se lo podría llegar a tomar tu novia?-

-Sakura no tiene por que enterarse.-le sonreí al parecer no tenía una buena relación.-¿Cuándo quisieras ir?-

-Te parece mañana en la tarde. Salgo de la preparatoria a las cuatro.-parecía divertida.

-Perfecto.-sonreí un poco más.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Debo irme, fue un gusto el volver a verte Sasuke.-se acerco un poco más a mi.

Me quede sorprendido al ver a como se ponía un poco de puntillas para poder alcanzarme y besar mi mejilla. Tragué pesado al sentir sus suaves labios pegados a mi mejilla, me había dado una enorme curiosidad de saber como se sentían sobre los míos. Se alejo y de nuevo la vi irse. Lo que hubiera dado por haber estado un poco mas con ella, pero igualmente sabía que debía controlarme, no le haría eso a Sakura, no se lo merecía; pero este sentimiento que tenía de estar cerca de aquella extraña, con la que había apenas cruzado un puñado de palabras era intenso y quería calmarlo aunque fuera un poco.

**Sé que ésto no está bien, ella está con otro chico  
Yo también estoy con alguien y es un reto para mí  
Mis sentimientos piden que me acerque sin pensar  
Y si lo hago romperé aquello que le prometí**

Al día siguiente, estaba demasiado nervioso que me había costado el salir de casa; nunca antes me estaba costando trabajo el querer verme bien por alguien. Fui directamente a su casa y agradecí el que ya estuviera saliendo de casa. Se reunió conmigo e igualmente como el día anterior se acerco para volver a posar sus labios en mi mejilla. Nos saludamos y caminamos por las calles hablando de cualquier tema que se nos podía hacer interesante. Cada vez más era mayor la intriga al conocerla un poco más, era misteriosa y con ello me intrigaba para poder saber de ella. Me estaba comportando como un verdadero caballero y eso era muy raro en mi. Nos sentamos en una mes que daba hacia el ventanal del local al ya tener nuestros helados. Me pedría al poder mirarla en aquellos ojos perla, era bastante divertida.

-No puedo creer que te guste esa banda. No conosco a muchos que les llame la atención.-dije impresionado.

-Si, es bastante raro.-rió conmigo.

-Eres bastante divertida.-dije sin pensar, aunque no me arrepentía.-¿Estás segura de que a tu novio no le molesta que estés conmigo?-

-Naruto a pesar de todo no le importa con quien estoy, es bastante neutro. ¿Y a tu novia no le molesta?-

-No, es la ventaja de conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo.-

Seguímos hablando un poco, me agradaba su forma de ser, era divertida, bastante conversadora, animada y sumamente linda. Poco a poco sentía que algo crecía en mi interior, se sentía realmente extraño, era una sensación nueva pero muy gratificante. Me sentía realmente cómodo a su lado, algo demasido raro en mi persona. Había algo en ella que la hacía diferente a las que había conocido, todavía no sabía que era pero me gustaba bastante.

**Pienso en esa chica tan curiosa como linda  
Es algo extraño, pero sé que ella es distinta**

-Me divertí Sasuke. Pero debo irme a casa, tengo un examen el día de mañana.-se puso de pie.

-Espera…-la imite.-Te acompañare.-

-No debes de hacer eso, no esta muy lejos.-

-De todos modos igualmente debo de irme. Queda de paso así que es lo mismo.-

-Como quieras.-

Salímos del local y nuestro regreso a casa fue sumamente callado, parecía algo sería lo que me tenía algo preocupado; ya que pensab que se lo había pasado bien. Tenía idea del porque estaba así, ambos teníamos a nuestras respectivas parejas y las debíamos respetar. Nos despedimos y me dirigi a casa, a pesar de que no haría nada para lastimar a Sakura; necesitaba más tiempo a lado de ella. Hinata parecía ser lo que hanía estado busando, aunque en verdad me había encontrado. Le di un vistazo a mi celular y me percate de que tenía varias llamadas y mensajes de Sakura. Los revise uno por uno y al parecer estaba en problemas, se me habia olvidado por completo que la iba a acompañar a su recital. Ya mañana hablaría con ella, me disculparía y solo esperaría a que se le bajara el enojo.

**Es su mirada la que me habla y su niñez  
Necesito verla aunque sea la última vez**


End file.
